


Последняя попытка

by Mecc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deconstruction, Drama, F/M, Love Triangles, Out of Character, Parody, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc
Summary: Малфой пытается добиться благосклонности Гермионы.Проблема в том, что Малфой - фанонный, а Гермиона - канонная.Деконструкция.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Последняя попытка

— Сколько можно повторять? — Гермиона устало прикрыла глаза. — Это бесполезно, пойми, ничего у тебя не выйдет.

— Разве я о многом прошу? — Малфой не собирался сдаваться. Он и раньше был упёртым, что тот баран, но в этом Гермиона ему ничуть не уступала. — Просто примерь.

— Я не могу дать тебе то, что ты хочешь, — в который она это повторила? Дословно — двадцатый, наверное, это уже не говоря о различных интерпретациях всё той же мысли. 

Чего хотел Малфой? Влияния, репутации, связей. Власти. Гермиона считала себя неподходящим для этого инструментом, но он думал иначе, переубедить его не удавалось, а методы были такие, что в Аврорат не пойти — засмеют. Даже друзья не могли ничем особо помочь. Рон, правда, в шутку предложил по-тихому закопать слизняка — в земле ему, мол, как раз самое место. Не мог же он говорить это на полном серьёзе столь солнечно улыбаясь, правда? Джинни выразила всеобщее мнение следующим образом:

— Ну дарит он тебе подарки, да оказывает знаки внимания, но ведь тебя это ни к чему не обязывает. Компанию свою не навязывает, не следит, не преследует. Получай удовольствие, пока ему не надоело, или просто не обращай внимания. Такой реакцией, как сейчас, ты только выставляешь себя на посмешище, хотя всё должно бы быть наоборот.

У Гермионы не выходило получать удовольствие и принимать подарки, делать вид, что происходящее — нормально. Она злилась и ничего не могла с собой поделать. Может, в отсталом магическом мире с его достаточно дремучими нравами это и считалось нормальным, но не было таковым для неё — воспитанной прогрессивными родителями в современном мире. Пользоваться другим человеком таким образом — неправильно, приличная женщина не должна принимать подарки, если не хочет поощрить поклонника. Точка.

Министерские кумушки за глаза потешались над практиканткой Грейнджер, разговоры с виновником всего этого непотребства и просьбы прекратить не помогали, а сама Гермиона неуклонно впадала во всё более глубокое отчаяние.

Очередной свой подарок Малфой, против обыкновения, решил преподнести лично: неброский, но изящный жемчужный комплект, очень скромный по сравнению с некоторыми особо выдающимися экземплярами, которые он пытался всучить ей раньше. Подловил её ради этого в одном из коридоров Министерства.

— Ты вполне можешь просто померить, — терпеливо гнул он своё. — Я сейчас хочу именно этого.

— Господи, как же ты меня достал, Малфой, — тоскливо простонала Гермиона. Она едва сдерживалась от злых слёз досады и желания повторить тот хук в челюсть, что прилетел от неё этому засранцу на третьем курсе.

Гермиона резко развернулась на каблуках, стремясь убежать отсюда до того, как произойдёт что-нибудь непоправимое. Вроде Авады Кедавры.

— Если я пообещаю прекратить, сделаешь это? — фраза Малфоя встала на её пути словно многотонная бетонная плита. Она обещала избавление, искушала и манила.

Гермиона остановилась. Скептически хмыкнула, нарочито громко, сама не полностью уверенная в услышанном, и медленно обернулась.

— Обещаешь прекратить свои фокусы? — смакуя каждое слово, переспросила она. — Все свои фокусы, навсегда, если я просто ненадолго надену этот жемчуг?

— Да, обещаю прекратить добиваться твоей благосклонности, если только сама не разрешишь, а ты — не станешь отказываться от этого комплекта и хотя бы раз примеришь, — Малфой выглядел вполне серьёзно, но это ничего не значило — последние несколько месяцев он творил беспредел именно с такой каменной рожей.

— С чего мне тебе верить? — резонно поинтересовалась Гермиона. — Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю.

— Непреложный обет, — Малфой скривился в подобии улыбки.

Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

— На украшения наложены чары, так? — Гермиона презрительно сощурилась. — Я сама побегу за тобой, как только напялю их, словно безмозглая идиотка?

— Нет, никаких принуждающих чар, заставляющих влюбиться заклинаний или зелий, и ничего опасного в принципе, — с долей превосходства ответил Малфой.

— Это мы тоже включим в условия, — категорически потребовала Гермиона, но тот не повёл и бровью, только кивнул слегка, будто делая одолжение.

Других причин не соглашаться не было, а сжульничать в таких условиях казалось попросту невозможным. Сделка с каждой секундой становилась всё более соблазнительной. Разум твердил, что Малфою верить нельзя — он наверняка на что-то рассчитывает, какой ему иначе прок от всего этого, — но голос рассудка становился всё тише, уступая искушению отделаться от уже сидящей в печёнках проблемы. Наконец Гермиона решительно кивнула:

— Ладно.

Малфой ретировался сразу же после принесения обета, отговорившись делами. Гермиона посчитала, что это к лучшему — срок исполнения её обещания указан не был, и она решила сделать всё дома, в компании тех, кому доверяет. Просто на всякий случай.

К вечеру Гермиона извелась от беспокойства, пытаясь понять принцип ловушки или мотивы Малфоя, если таковой не обнаружится, и из-за этого была несколько рассеяна. Что привело к закономерным ошибкам в документе, который она составляла. Хорошо ещё, Гермиона вовремя заметила свою оплошность и смогла её исправить, но времени на это ушло немало; на Гриммо она в итоге появилась самой последней и в паскуднейшем настроении.

Гарри, Рон и Джинни попивали чай, уютно устроившись на кухне; Гермионе тоже налили. Урчащий после долгого, трудного и нервного дня желудок был спешно задобрен нежнейшими булочками с корицей, явно производства несравненной Молли Уизли.

Дружеская поддержка и вкусная еда немного примирили Гермиону с действительностью, и она рассказала о новой выходке Малфоя, попросив присмотреть за ней в процессе.

— О чём ты только думала? Ему нельзя доверять, да ты это не хуже меня знаешь, — ярился Рон, расхаживая вдоль шкафов с посудой и активно размахивая руками. — Пожирательское отродье, мелкая гадина, трусливая падаль... 

— Я не хуже тебя всё это знаю! — прервала его Гермиона, повысив голос. — Именно потому, что он такой, какой есть, мне и пришлось на это пойти. Да, это наверняка опасно, но я, хоть убей, не могу понять, где тут может быть обман: я предусмотрела всё, что только возможно было предусмотреть. А в случае чего — вы меня подстрахуете.

— Не сомневайся, — угрюмо подтвердил Гарри, вытаскивая палочку.

Он тоже не был в восторге от предстоящей авантюры. Джинни просто сочувственно кивнула.

Бархатный футляр оказался приятным на ощупь, а лежавший внутри комплект из ожерелья и серёжек пленял изящной простотой и отсутствием вычурности. Жемчуг и, кажется, серебро. 

Все четверо, как могли, проверили украшения на злонамеренные чары, но без малейшего эффекта. Либо ничего такого на них действительно не было, либо обнаружить это им просто оказалось не под силу. В конце концов, Гермиона подбодрила себя тем, что Малфой вряд ли сочтёт равноценным обмен своей жизни на смерть какой-то грязнокровки, пусть и подруги самого Гарри Поттера.

Она решительно продела серёжки в уши и застегнула ожерелье на шее. Джинни тем временем трансфигурировала чайную ложечку в зеркало средних размеров, и трое наблюдателей застыли в тревожном ожидании, а сама Гермиона судорожно пыталась понять: не изменилось ли чего, непроизвольно зажмурившись.

Всё, вроде бы, было нормально: любить Малфоя и бросаться ему на шею она не хотела, корчиться в страшных муках тоже не собиралась. Решительно распахнув глаза, Гермиона пробежала взглядом по друзьям, давая понять, что всё нормально, и, не удержавшись, бросила-таки взгляд в зеркало. 

Да так и застыла: отражавшаяся там девушка была похожа на Гермиону Грейнджер как две капли воды, но ни за что на свете не могла ею быть. Те же самые черты: острый нос, встрёпанные лохмы, слишком тощая шея и выпирающие из-за худобы скулы, бледная кожа, тёмные круги недосыпа вокруг глаз — всё это было, но тем не менее девушка в зеркале, в отличие от неё настоящей, казалась прекрасной, волшебной и прямо-таки неземной.

Гермиона скрипнула зубами с досады. Вот, значит, как. Их сраное высочество намекает, что она недостаточно хороша для него и нуждается в... этом? Казалось бы, ну и гора с плеч, да и приставать точно больше не будет, но эта парфянская стрела задела неожиданно сильно. Пусть Гермиона никогда особенно и не гналась за внешностью, предпочитая ум, верность и благородство, но никто и никогда не попрекал её уродиной. Кроме Малфоя. Сейчас — этим жемчужным плевком в лицо — и ещё на четвёртом курсе, когда произошёл тот инцидент с зубами.

Это стало последней каплей для расшатанной за недавнее время психики. Она скиталась по лесам, голодала, боролась с влиянием магии крестража, видела смерти друзей, рвала жилы в попытках сделать мир лучше, гробила на это свои здоровье и молодость, а этот чванливый мудила, ничтожество и трус, только чудом не попавший в Азкабан, смеет попрекать её отсутствием лоска! Да как он смеет?!

— Малфой! — прорычала, наконец, Гермиона с экспрессией раненого бизона и с не меньшей грацией помчалась на поиски обидчика.

Но не успела она преодолеть и метра, как получила Экспеллиармус от Гарри, Импедименту от Рона, Инкарцеро от Джинни и беспомощно хлопнулась на ковёр, только чудом ничего себе не отбив.

— Какого чёрта вы творите, отпустите меня немедленно! — завизжала она, извиваясь всем телом. — Мне срочно нужно найти Малфоя!

Гарри и Рон, понаблюдав некоторое время за беснующейся подругой, начали потихоньку продвигаться в сторону выхода.

— Куда это вы намылились? — подозрительно спросила Гермиона, уже немного успокоившаяся к этому моменту.

— Эм... Ну... — замялись они, но их перебила Джинни:

— Гарри — в Аврорат, а Рон — в Мунго, конечно, — безапелляционно заявила она.

Те посмотрели на неё с удивлением, но уже меньше чем через секунду истово кивали, подтверждая эту версию.

— И зачем? — мрачно продолжила допытываться Гермиона.

— Ну, ты же затем и попросила нас о помощи, помнишь? Что мы должны были подумать, когда ты столь рьяно собралась к Малфою? Очевидно, он всё же исхитрился тебя околдовать, — терпеливо пояснила их позицию Джинни.

— Вы должны были подумать — я собираюсь его убить, — горько усмехнулась Гермиона. — Видите же, что за пакость он мне презентовал. Да развяжите меня уже, куда я, простой кабинетный работник, без палочки, да под надзором двух почти авроров, денусь.

— Хорошо, — скептически протянул Гарри и отменил заклинание. — Только ты объясни нам, что случилось-то?

— Вы же сами видите, — хмуро повторила Гермиона, усаживаясь на диван и сдирая проклятые украшения.

— Что именно? — осторожно уточнил Рон, видимо, опасаясь очередной вспышки негодования.

Гермиона кинула на него недоверчивый взгляд, но нет, Рон не издевался, а непонимающие лица Гарри и Джинни служили дополнительным подтверждением. Она замялась, не в силах подобрать подходящих слов. Снова посмотрелась в зеркало — совершенно обычный вид. Помедлила немного, решительно надела злополучные украшения и спросила:

— Ничего не замечаете?

— Нет, — хором ответили Гарри, Рон и Джинни, а в зеркале снова отражалось нереальное и до боли прекрасное существо.

— Объясни нам, что происходит? — потребовал с беспокойством Гарри. — Согласись, ты ведёшь себя странно. Может, это какое-то помрачающее рассудок воздействие.

— Что-то вроде того, — пробормотала Гермиона, вновь снимая жемчуг. — Только эффект выборочный и несколько... странный. Ребята, спасибо вам огромное, но мне нужно в библиотеку.

— Э, нет, — Рон остановил её прямо на старте. — Ты никуда отсюда не уйдёшь, пока всё не объяснишь, а мы не убедимся, что ты точно в порядке.

— Ты же это несерьёзно, — удивлённо возразила Гермиона, не веря собственным ушам, но Гарри и Джинни были на его стороне и полностью поддерживали такие условия.

Пришлось рассказывать, а футляр с комплектом тем временем снова пошёл по рукам для более тщательного изучения. 

Было особенно неловко говорить о причинах своей бурной реакции из-за присутствия Рона, но Гермиона справилась.

— Ну вот, теперь понятно, почему я так себя повела? — уточнила она, закончив. — Со мной всё нормально, просто хочу разобраться, что это за чары такие.

— И чем они могут быть опасны, — не унимался Рон. — Так мы тебе поможем.

— Тут клеймо, — прервала их Джинни, в это время вертевшая в руках ожерелье. — Вот, на замочке, видите?

Когда все его рассмотрели, она продолжила: 

— Это гоблинский знак качества. Помните диадему тёти Мюриэль? Там был такой же.

— Точно! — воскликнул Гарри. — На мече Гриффиндора он тоже есть.

— Очень занимательно, — согласилась Гермиона снисходительно, — но какое это может иметь значение в нашей ситуации?

— Понимаешь, украшения с таким знаком — они особенные, — начала смущённо объяснять Джинни. — Это все знают.

Гарри и Гермиона скептически хмыкнули, а Рон понимающе усмехнулся и продолжил вместо сестры:

— Вы же помните особенности гоблинского оружия? — согласные кивки подтвердили очевидное. — Так вот, с украшениями — ровно наоборот. Заклинания вкладывают только в процессе изготовления, их несколько разновидностей, почти всегда что-то полезное, после этого — уже никак. Разрушить можно, а вот проклясть или отравить — нет. Поэтому они так ценятся.

— Это несколько сужает круг поисков, — обрадовалась Гермиона. — Как думаете, гоблины смогут помочь с идентификацией?

Слова Джинни и Рона её ощутимо успокоили, хотя полной уверенности, конечно, не было, а сознавать собственную ограниченность в подобных нюансах было довольно неприятно. Она постаралась сосредоточиться на положительной стороне: столько нового и интересного ждёт впереди; а в том, что магия не окружала её с детства нет ничьей вины. 

— Не думаю, что нам будут рады в Гринготсе, — скептически заметил Гарри. — Ну, вы знаете, после того случая с драконом.

— Ох, Гарри, ну что за глупости, — смех Гермионы был усталым, но она наконец-то окончательно пришла в себя. — Ты же не пойдёшь в архив покупать книгу, хотя они там, несомненно, имеются, или в аптеку с требованием починить вредноскоп на том лишь основании, что оба вида деятельности, в принципе, характерны для волшебников. Гринготс — банк, занимается хранением ценностей, некоторыми финансовыми операциями, но на этом всё. Нам нужно в гоблинскую ювелирную лавку.

Палочку Гермионе возвращать поостереглись — до полного прояснения ситуации, — так что она была несколько раздражена, когда ворвалась в искомую лавку в Косом переулке энергичным вихрем и налетела на продавца с вопросами. Тот, ошарашенный её натиском, всё же сумел объяснить, что он простой работник, а специалиста, необходимого мисс, сейчас позовёт и исчез где-то в глубине лавки.

— Спокойнее, Гермиона, не торопись. Мы не уйдём без информации, — шепнул Рон, ободряюще сжимая её руку. Это помогло — когда появился второй гоблин, она не просто поздоровалась для начала, но и дождалась ответа.

— Моё имя — Граверяк, господа, — проскрипел гоблин, осмотрев всю компанию цепким взглядом. — Чем могу быть полезен?

— Нам нужна консультация по поводу вот этого, — Гермиона протянула ему футляр с украшениями.

Граверяк щупал жемчуг тонкими пальцами, подносил к маленьким глазкам, казалось, что он даже нюхает его своим длинным кривым носом.

— Подлинник, довольно старый, — вынес, наконец, вердикт гоблин, — три тысячи галлеонов, а если работает — бесценно.

Гермиона, в принципе, и не сомневалась в том, что украшения настоящие, но вот как раз подробности интересовали её безмерно.

— Что значит «работает»? — напряжённо уточнила она.

— Вы примеряли их, мисс, смотрелись в зеркало? Заметили изменения? — нудно перечислил Граверяк.

— Да. 

— Работает, — грустно констатировал гоблин и зажмурил глазки. — Продать не пожелаете, верно?

— Объясните же, наконец, что это за заклинание! — не выдержала Гермиона.

— А ваш избранник не рассказал? — удивился Граверяк и бросил странный взгляд на Рона, всё ещё державшего её за руку. — Вещица для влюблённых — позволяет показать силу чувств. Даёт возможность женщине узнать, какой её видит мужчина. Называется «Красота в глазах смотрящего». Таких мало, ведь работает только при условии, что любовь настоящая, и потому заказывали их нечасто. Вам повезло, мисс.

— Да уж... не то слово, — выразила всеобщее потрясение Джинни.

Они поблагодарили гоблина, заплатили три галлеона за консультацию и в молчании направились обратно на Гриммо.

— И что теперь? — Гарри первым решился высказать вслух то, о чём все думали.

— Ничего, — пожала плечами Гермиона. — Заклинание вполне безопасно. Я ещё проверю по книгам, но не думаю, что Граверяк нас обманул — пострадает его репутация.

— А как же Малфой? — нервно спросила Джинни. 

— И тот факт, что он тебя любит, — сквозь зубы процедил Рон.

— Он дал обет и отстанет от меня, если хочет жить. А его чувства — только его проблемы. Малфой достаточно портил всем нам жизнь, чтобы мы позволили ему продолжать, да ещё таким странным образом, — решительно ответила Гермиона. — Теперь всё будет хорошо.

Возможно, ей было всё же немного жаль Малфоя, но лишь самую малость. И это ничего не меняло.


End file.
